CCosquilleo
by AishaUchiha
Summary: ¡Si a mí me gusta Natsu! ¿Por qué tengo que sentir este cosquilleo cuando lo tengo cerca? ¿Será electricidad estática? Después de todo controla los rayos… Deja de pensar en tonterías Lissana.


**C_Cosquilleo:**

Pareja: LaLi (laxus y Lisanna)

Género: romance

3º entrega del proyecto abecedario.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima ^w^ yo solo me divierto con ellos xD

Blablablá – narración y diálogos

"blablablá" – pensamientos.

"_blablablá" – recuerdos._

_._

_._

_._

Pov Lisanna:

Me dirijo al gremio temprano para ayudar a Mira-nee a colocar las cosas en la barra. Desde que he vuelto de Edoras todos los días son casi los mismos, de vez en cuando cojo alguna misión pero siempre con mis hermanos o simples misiones por el pueblo. Sé que están preocupados de que me pueda pasar algo como aquella vez, pero necesito salir, necesito mi espacio y además ya soy más grande.

Entro al gremio y me dirijo a donde está mi hermana en la barra. Entonces recuerdo lo que desde hace unas semanas me viene preocupando o mejor dicho poniendo nerviosa. Desde unas semanas atrás cada vez que he entrado al gremio he notado un escalofrío por mi columna. Me ha pasado tantas veces que ya sé de qué es. Es por el nieto del maestro, Laxus, que según me han contado tuvo unos problemas con fairy tail mientras yo no estaba y sinceramente me cuesta creer que un chico que siempre ha pasado de todo pueda destruir su gremio así como así.

Sí, el culpable de todo es ese rubio con cascos. Al principio pensé que era miedo, pero es imposible que sea eso por dos razones: Una, nunca llegué a ver lo que causó a magnolia y cuando volví yo, estaba poco en el gremio; dos, lo conozco desde que era pequeña así que no me infunde temor ni nada que se le parezca. Aún así los incesantes cosquilleos se extienden por mi cuerpo cada vez que está cerca y siento su mirada en mí.

Sacudo la cabeza con energía y Mirajane se extraña.

- ¿Te pasa algo Lisanna? – se le nota el tono preocupado en la voz. Ahí va de nuevo preocupándose por una cosa mínima.

- No pasa nada Mira-nee, solo es que me distraigo con facilidad – sonrío esperando que se trague aunque sea la mitad de mis palabras. Me devuelve la sonrisa y sigue con su tarea de limpiar vasos.

Sé que soy la más pequeña de los tres y debo de aguantar esto sobre todo después de lo que me pasó años atrás, pero a veces pienso que se preocupan demasiado. Miro hacia la puerta, acaban de llegar los raijinshuu con él, empiezo a sentir de nuevo esos escalofríos y desvío la mirada a la barra de nuevo. Ha empezado a mirar hacia aquí. Mi pregunta es "¿Por qué mira hacia mí?" La pregunta parece demasiado egocéntrica, pero es que en verdad no sé qué decir. Al principio pensaba que miraba a mi hermana, después de todo ella es la bonita de la familia, la que sale en revistas, pero la teoría se me fue toda por tierra cuando una de las veces me quedé sola en la barra y se acercó.

.

"_Ahí viene, si quiere algo con Mira-nee lo averiguaré. En cuanto se sienta enfrente mío nos miramos en silencio, tiene una mirada demasiado profunda con si el azul de su ojos brillara con ganas de salir disparado a todos lados. Se me seca la garganta y me recorre el escalofrío por mi espalda. _

_ - Una jarra de cerveza por favor – pronuncia con su ronca voz._

_Tardo un poco en reaccionar y voy a por la jarra de cerveza pronunciando un rápido sí. Cuando me giro a tenderle la jarra, una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara casi imperceptible, otro escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Tengo que preguntárselo, pero seguramente lo va a malinterpretar. Intento tranquilizarme mientras encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Me giro hacia él, no me está mirando está concentrado en beber, bien así será más fácil._

_ - ¿T-te gusta mi hermana? – realizo la pregunta con un tartamudeo nunca visto en mí, me sonrojo ligeramente. Lo he hecho bien, me repito a mí misma con una sonrisa._

_Pero entonces me mira y sé que me he equivocado, que no debería de haberle preguntado nada, que debería de haberme estado callada. No es que tuviera una mirada feroz o algo así, pero tenía una sonrisa aún peor, pareciera que le acaban de contar un chiste que solo él entendía._

_ - No exactamente – me respondió al rato mientras se lamía del labio superior la espuma que le quedaba de la cerveza._

_Algo dentro de mí colapsó y todo el calor me subió a la cara. Ese gesto había sido demasiado. Mi corazón empezó a desbocarse como si de un caballo se tratara, me empezaron a sudar las manos y antes de darme cuenta me alejé de allí rumbo hacia la despensa con una escusa poco decente y susurrada al vacío –tengo-que-ir-a-buscar-algo-dentro-."_

.

A partir de ese momento lo estado intentando evitar continuamente. ¡No entiendo por qué me pasa esto! A mí me gusta Natsu, siempre desde pequeña me he imaginado mi futuro con él y cuando estaba en Edoras, de una de las personas de las que más me acordaba era de él. ¿Entonces por qué no siento celos de Lucy cuando se le acerca? Suspiro. Quizás porque en mi mente sé que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. Han pasado muchos años desde que me juntaba con él de pequeño, y ella ha estado ahí a su lado todo este tiempo.

Fin POV Lisanna.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana hablaba hasta que le pasó la mano frente a la cara. La más pequeña la miro interrogante.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – preguntó de nuevo su hermana.

- Sí, tranquila… - respondió la pequeña concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo, limpiar la barra.

- Vale, te creo – finalizó la conversación la mayor para alivio de la otra – yo me tengo que ir un momento a hacer unos mandados…

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de la barra? – dijo esperanzada por poder ocupar en algo su revoltosa mente.

- No exactamente – dijo la otra sonriendo – necesito que te encargues de las heridas del equipo de raijinshuu.

"¿Qué?" Ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de poder contestarle a su hermana, esta ya se había ido de allí. Por una vez que necesitaba que se pegara a ella como una lapa y no lo hacía. Con nerviosismo miró a la mesa donde se encontraba el equipo de Laxus y otro escalofrío la recorrió. ¡No quería acercarse! Cerró los ojos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró con fuerza, cogió aire y se encamino a la mesa de los recién llegados. "Me debes una Mira-nee"

Cuando llegó a la mesa del equipo del rayo se paró al lado de Evergreen. Era la más alejada que estaba de su líder así que empezaría con ella. Todos fijaron su mirada en la albina con una interrogación, por suerte Laxus tenía su mirada en su bebida y eso la hizo estar un poco más relajada. Un poco.

- Esto… Mira-nee me ha dicho que yo seré la encarga de cuidar sus heridas – dijo con una sonrisa – si tienen alguna pueden ir pasando a la enfermería.

- ¡Oh, genial! – habló la chica del grupo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento – tengo un moratón en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y no puedo dejar que quede una marca en mi piel – cogió a la albina menor por el brazo y se levantó de su silla.

- Como si fuera a estropearte más de lo que estás… - soltó Bixlow antes de llegar a la enfermería.

Desgraciadamente para él, la chica hada tenía muy buen oído y empezaron a discutir escandalosamente dejando a Lissana en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Freed intentaba calmar la situación, pero de nada parecía servir con ellos dos. Miró a su adorado jefe por un momento. Este se encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a una de las típicas discusiones de su equipo, después de todo pasaban muy a menudo. Pero el chico de pelo verde, sabía muy bien que el dragón Slayer del rayo era el más herido había salido de esa misión. Se había puesto delante de ellos recibiendo la mayoría de daño como siempre y claro había salido más herido. Sabía que lo hacía para protegerlos y por eso lo admiraba tanto, pero aun así lo hacía preocuparse tanto a él como a los demás.

Miró de nuevo a la pareja de compañeros discutir y soltó un suspiró. "Esto va para largo…" Dirigió su mirada a la Strauss.

- Me parece que estos dos tendrán para rato, así que ve atendiendo a Laxus primero.

- ¿Qué? – soltó en un gritito la aludida. Se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta y enseguida intentó corregirse – s-sí, vale – respondió más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando dirigió sus azules ojos al culpable de su estado de nerviosismo, vio como una sonrisa se instalaba en sus facciones. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle a él primero? Se quejó internamente. Encima se había delatado a sí misma con las reacciones que había tenido delante de él. Y claro, Laxus Dreyar no era tonto, sabía lo que le alteraba y aún así parecía estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Eso la molestó severamente y decidió que no se vería afectada por él de ahora en adelante. Se giró sobre sus talones y puso rumbo a la enfermería del gremio.

- Estaré en la enfermería para cuando se decidan quién viene – declaró mientras se iba.

Freed la miraba sorprendido. Parecía… ¿mosqueada? Nunca había visto a la albina en ese plan. Su familia se describía por ser una de las más tranquilas… bueno, por lo menos la parte femenina, se corrigió al pensar en Elfman.

- Je… - escuchó una leve risa a su lado.

Al girar la mirada vio como Laxus se levantaba de su silla y dirigía sus pasos a la puerta por donde segundos antes había desaparecido la chica. Si no estaba equivocado parecía estar la mar de divertido por algo. Nunca lograría entender del todo los pensamientos de su jefe.

.

.

"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…" pero por mucho que repitiera eso en su mente la chica, cada vez que su miraba se cruzaba con la del nieto del maestro era imposible estar calmada. Se había dicho desde antes que dejaría de pensar en lo que Laxus le provocaba, pero parecía ser algo muy, muy difícil para ella, más de lo que se esperaba. Normalmente sentía algún escalofrío cuando la miraba, pero nunca se había acercado lo suficiente a él para experimentar más, por lo que ahora era un mar de nervios.

Las manos le sudaban ligeramente, sentía cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo cada vez que rozaba alguna parte de la piel del rubio, que era casi todo el tiempo porque le estaba vendando una herida en el brazo. ¡Y los dichosos ojos! Esos ojos que la miraban cada dos por tres le estaban acelerando demasiado las pulsaciones. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? ¡Ella no era así! Aunque tampoco ayudaba que él hubiera decidido quitarse la camiseta según entró en la habitación.

.

"_Estaba buscando el botiquín en el armario e intentando no alterarse demasiado por si en vez de Bixlow, Freed o Evergreen, todas sus suplicas iban a la mierda y por la puerta entraba el dragón Slayer rubio. Cuando oyó la puerta se giró encontrando que su pensamiento había sido acertado. La suerte no quería estar de su parte y le había mandado un diablillo rubio para atormentarla._

_ - ¿Dónde me puedo sentar? – preguntó el chico nada más entrar._

_ - En la camilla… - bien, aunque sea no había demostrado su nerviosismo en las palabras. Iba a seguirlo cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa que traía puesta y dejaba a la vista su musculosa espalda - ¿Qué haces? – dijo, notando como el calor se instalaba en sus mejillas._

_ - Quitarme la camisa. – respondió escueto pero con un tono divertido y se sentó donde le había indicado haciendo que la tableta del pecho se le marcara al sentarse._

_Lisanna tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abanicarse por el increíble calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos apoderarse de ella. _

_ - E-eso ya lo he visto… pero, ¿Por qué? - preguntó cogiendo asiento al lado del rubio, intentando no fijarse mucho en su figura._

_ - Mis heridas. – fue lo único que mencionó señalando el brazo y algunos moretones en la espalda. Estaba claro que se la había quitado para que tuviera más facilidad al curarlas, pero igualmente por alguna razón le resultaba muy vergonzoso verlo._

_Finalizado el poco intercambio de palabras, se dedicó a desinfectar y vendar la herida del brazo, la cual parecía ser la más grave."_

.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, en medio de un silencio incómodo y con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando hubo terminado con el brazo, pasó a las heridas de la espalda, por lo que Laxus tuvo que darle la espalda y por suerte parte de su tensión bajó. Ahora aunque sea no tenía sus ojos inspeccionando lo que hacía. Puso un poco de alcohol en el algodón y lo pasó por encima de uno de los cortes. Escuchó un leve siseo de parte del chico delante de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Laxus, te duele un poquito de alcohol? – dijo divertida por encontrar un punto débil en el fuerte y siempre-reservado Dreyar.

- En ningún momento he dicho nada parecido – respondió con la misma voz seria de siempre. Un agudo dolor hizo que su expresión cambiara un poco y se volviera a oír un pequeño gruñido - ¡lo estás haciendo adrede! – elevó la voz volviéndose hacia ella.

En cambio ella estaba intentando no reírse en la cara del de ojos azules. No supo en qué momento eso pasó a ser divertido, pero a él parecía no hacerle tanta gracia. Para intentar enmendar su error solo sonrió.

- Si te dolió no pasa nada… - sorprendió al chico hablando tranquila – tengo un truco para que no pique – y sopló en la herida para que el escozor del alcohol no fuera a más.

Por alguna razón, ver a la albina con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos haciendo un gesto tan cariñoso, hicieron que un leve sonrojo se instalara en las mejillas del dragón Slayer del rayo sin querer.

- S-sí… - se oyó responder a sí mismo, sacando de la acción a la Strauss.

Esta, a pesar de los fuertes latidos en su corazón pudo darse cuenta de que había conocido una parte de Laxus que seguramente no muchos conocían y eso le hacía sentir bien. Por lo que dejó de estar tensa y sonrió antes de seguir curando las heridas de su espalda.

Cuando terminó, Lisanna se levantó con el botiquín para guardarlo en la despensa de nuevo y tirar el algodón usado. El rubio permaneció sentado mientras la observaba ir de un lugar a otro, la albina lo notó y se volvió a él dispuesta a preguntar sus dudas.

- Laxus… ¿p-porque fijas tu mirada en mí? – se sentó frente a él en una butaca.

A él esa pregunta le había cogido desprevenido, desde las últimas semanas no había podido despegar la mirada de su cuerpo. Esbelta, piel blanca y unos ojos azules intensos. Esa pequeñaja se le había metido en el pensamiento desde que la vio de nuevo en la maldita isla y por mucho que lo intentara, sus ojos siempre volvían a ella. Así que se había rendido y había dejado a su mirada vagar sola.

Sabía que ella notaba sus miradas, y más después de la conversación de la otra vez en la barra. Sonrió para sí mismo. Se creía que a la que miraba era su hermana. Todavía recordaba la cara que puso y la vulnerabilidad que le notó cuando sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y quiso salir pitando de su lado con una rápida excusa. Le gustó demasiado esa reacción que provocó en ella. Pero no había sabido como acercarse de nuevo. Por consecuencia, no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta ya que ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

- Eres bonita – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque se dio cuenta que no era la mejor respuesta. Ella se sonrojó.

¡Laxus le había llamado bonita! Eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Y quería salir de allí avergonzada como pasó cuando le preguntó por su hermana. Pero ya había iniciado la conversación y tendría que acabarla. Además se estaba dando cuenta de que le había hecho sentir bien oír eso de los labios del rubio frente a ella.

- Y… ¿puedes parar? – ya no lo miraba, sus ojos viajaron a otra parte de la habitación intentando calmarse por vigésima vez en menos de media hora – d-de mirar, digo.

- ¿eh? – ese era el turno de sorprenderse del chico. No veía nada de malo en que la mirara.

- E-es que… yo… c-creo que me gustas – esto último lo soltó rápidamente sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma.

Su cara tomó un rojo intenso y escondió su cara en sus manos antes de que el otro se diera cuenta. Laxus más que sorprendido se encontró sonriendo por la noticia. Después de esa rápida confesión podía estar un poco más seguro de porque no podía sacar a la chica de su cabeza.

- ¡Perfecto pequeñaja! – rió mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza desordenándole el pelo a modo cariñoso. Ella aún roja lo miró sin comprender – porque tu a mí también.

Ella hubiera podido pensar en que lo estaba malentendiendo todo, que se refería a otro tipo de gustar. Pero no podía pensar en ello porque sintió unos labios contra los suyos al mismo instante en que el rubio dejó de hablar. Era un beso casto, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Y sintió como miles de cosquilleos se juntaban en su barriga, dándole a entender por fin lo que le pasaba. Sonrió al pensarlo. Estaba enamorada de este serio y rudo dragón Slayer.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics y a los nuevos gracias por darme una oportunidad! :3**

**Estoy contenta por fin he publicado la letra C de mi proyecto abecedario. **

**Esta vez es de una pareja poco común Lisanna y Laxus *o* (inner: ¬¬ como no te suelen gustar las parejas crack) ejem, pues bueno, esta idea surgió desde que vi su encuentro en la isla de Tenroujima xD no me gusta poner a lisanna con Natsu y me gustó ponerlo con este rubito :D Para mi hacen una pareja muy graciosa, así como Levi y Gajeel xD**

**Bueno gracias por haberme leído y darme una oportunidad con esta pareja o.o... todos sus review y opiniones serán recibidos! ^^- sería grandioso saber vuestra opinion sobre esta extraña pareja :3**

**sin más que aportar, neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
